


In the Dungeon Hallway

by shesgottheknife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin AU - Slytherins Hermione and Draco hook up in the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dungeon Hallway

Hermione walked through the hallways of the dungeon, nose in a book, as always. The candles that illuminated the dark halls glinting off the silver of her Slytherin crest that adorned her robe. She was so engrossed in her book, she didn't even hear Draco coming up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, knocking her books to the floor and gently nipped at her neck.

"What are you doing?" she whispered with a giggle.

He turned her around quickly, shoving her against the wall. He said nothing, only offered her an evil smirk as his hands untucked her shirt, finding her soft skin underneath.

"Draco, not- not here someone will find us," she whispered, having trouble concentrating with his lips on her neck.

"All part of the fun," he breathed against her neck.

He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pressed his lips against hers. As their tongues dancing together, his hands ran slowly up her thighs, balancing her against his own thigh. She tangled her fingers in his hair, unable to stop herself from moaning into the kiss as his thumb dipped past her underwear.

He slipped a finger, then two inside her. Her soft noises encouraging him to move a bit faster, harder. He nipped at her jaw, her neck, her tiny noises driving Draco up the wall. She clutched at his back, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she bit back a scream, waves of pleasure crashing over her.

"Please, Draco," she breathed, her breath hot against his neck. He unbuckled his belt, and undid his pants quickly with one hand. They'd practiced that particular skill a lot.

The kiss was all teeth and tongues as Draco pushed into her quickly. She bit down on his bottom lip hard. "Sorry," she said against his lips.

"No," he said with a smile, biting her lip gently. Draco ran a hand under her shirt again, pushing past her bra. Hermione threw her head back against the wall.

" _Fuck, Draco_ ," she moaned.

He scraped his teeth down her neck, gripping her hip tightly with one hand. "Harder," she said, her voice a whisper.

Draco moved both hands to her waist, pushing in and out of her faster, harder.

She bit her lip as he buried his face in her neck, somehow managing to reduce what was meant to be a scream to a muffled moan as she shuddered through a powerful orgasm. Draco immediately followed her, grunting against her shoulder.

They remained against the wall for a moment, until they heard footsteps. Draco lowered her to her feet, adjusting himself quickly as she tried to fix her shirt.

She ended up just pulling her robe together as Professor Snape came around the corner. "It would behoove the two of you to head to your rooms as it's almost curfew," he said curtly before walking away.

Hermione looked at Draco and giggled, taking his hand as they returned to the common room.


End file.
